mundanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Lucaryn
Rena Lucaryn, daughter of Kalruhan Lucaryn and Aerie Goldleaf, is a prominent hero in the Empire of Lûeth. She is commonly associated with her family and with the Orphans of Fate, and is fiancée to Wander. History Current History Appearance Rena is a young elf with the same bright blue eyes as her father, and due to her white elf heritage, her canines are pointed, though they aren't as elongated as a normal white elf's. She mostly keeps her dirty blonde hair tied in a braid that falls down her back, though occassionally she will just tie it back in a ponytail if she is pressed for time. Her everyday clothing consists of practical clothing, rather than cosmetic, often wearing a plain white shirt with leather jacket, perhaps donning a cloak if the weather is bad. Personality Relationships The Orphans of Fate Grum Rena was originally put off by Grum's filthly demeanour, but quickly drew to respect him for the growth of his power, even though she still considered him reckless with the death of Billy Joel. Eventually Rena grew to appreciate Grum's presence, knowing that the power he provided the group was almost unparalleled, until a trip to the Sea of Ghosts. After Wander saved Grum from one of the apparations that appeared to him as his wife, Seryne, Grum went berserk and began to use his magic to try to throw Wander off the ship, and when Rena tried to stop him, Grum attacked her as well. Since then, Rena has been reserved towards him, though deep down she understands. Mickey Kriemhild Rena was often at odds with Mickey. He was always drunk and messing around, which after the disappearance of her parents and anyone who she believed could help, she grew annoyed. When she seeked magic to find them, Mickey spoke out, which only put them at odds more. When Grum attacked her and Wander in the Sea of Ghosts, Mickey swung at Rena. Why, Rena still has no idea. When in Pandemonium, her opinion of Mickey completely changed. When Mickey sacraficed himself to save the rest of the group, Rena thought much differently of him since. She did a bit of research into Mickey's past by speaking to Belgik and she understood why he was always drunk and she was amazed as to how he could be so foolish most of the time. Nigel DeRosa Nigel DeRosa didn't like elves. That was Rena's main concern. However, Nigel never showed much distaste for Rena, or at least not to her face. Nigel knew her father from the civil war and they respected each other, and she hoped that the respect would rub off on her. When Rena lost her memories, she found herself back in an era where she hated her family, and she and Nigel bonded in this time. Rena began to look up to him, which did carry forward when she regained her memory. While she didn't appreciate him starting the apocalypse, she respected his attempt to make her give Wander another chance even though he was barely on speaking terms with any of the Orphans, and thus she will always try to hear him out. Recently, Rena said that there was actually an upside to Nigel's opening of the portals, because though a lot of people were killed, there are now lesss people in the world who don't like elves. Wander Initially, Rena didn't think much of Wander. She was scruffy, she was a bit cowardly and she was (obviously) a criminal of some kind. However, when a small mob of villagers in Xelaphos formed to attack her, Rena stepped in, as she felt sorry for the tiefling, and had herself been in that situation, though not anywhere near as bad. Since then, the two got closer, after Wander fought off some footpads in the street and found her medical attention, saving her life. The two have saved each other countless times, and Wander was there for Rena when her family were taken to Pandemonium by the primordials. Eventually, while on the Dirty Dragon between islands searching for the points for the primordial crown, Rena ended up kissing Wander and the two got together. There were a few moments of conflict during this time, most of which seemed to be Rena and Vincent Greyshine each trying to pull Wander in different directions, though the two attacked each other more than Wander. During their stay in Salak Tor, Wander had no hesitation for obtaining the blessing of Alari, and when Rena found out, their relationship soured. While attending a celebration aboard the black ark Dark Serenade, Rena tried to make Wander jealous by dancing with the Dread King's personal executioner, who had taken an interest with her. Wander interrupted them while possessed by the primordial crown, and in order to save Wander's life, Rena lept into the path of the attack, losing her left hand in the process, though Wander still lost an eye. This however mended their relationship somewhat. While Wander was under the effects of the primordial crown, Rena worried immensly for her, not knowing if she could ever get through to her while she wore it. When fighting the reaver, however, as Nigel and Mickey pinned Wander down, Rena managed to subdue her enough by telling Wander she loved her which allowed Mickey to pull the crown off her. The two split from each other like the rest of the party when looking for their family in Pandemonium, as they only had a small amount of time. Wander encountered Rena in another room, though she only saw a demon stab her brother, Ayden. Wander went berserk, attacking the 'demon' with all she had, though in reality Rena was shouting at her, pleading for her to stop and never struck at her. When Wander managed to stab her, the illusion revealed itself, and Rena fell with a single question escaping her lips. "Why?" Icarus appeared before Wander to make a deal with her. A 'favour' in return for Rena's life, which Wander took. Rena isn't too sure about this deal. On one hand, it saved her life, but on the other, she doesn't know what Icarus has in mind for Wander. A year since the Primordial Crisis, Rena proposed to Wander, and the two got engaged, though a mysterious tiefling appeared shortly after and took Rena's memory. During this time, Rena rebuffed the tiefling who seemed to know everything about her, though through help from Nigel, the two managed to reconcile until Rena's memory was returned on Wander's birthday. 'B Team' 'Belgik Hammerbrand' Rena has always felt bad for Belgik, and admires his strength. He is so kind, despite being in slavery for his whole life, and in his actions it is obvious that there is no bitterness there. Rena hopes that they can improve their relationship, but her inability to communicate with him has certainly been a barrier, though shouldn't be anymore. 'Elliot' The first impression left on Rena by Elliot was certainly not a good one. Since their first meeting, her opinion of him has improved, but it is still negative. She has realised that Elliot seems to have a way with Wander, that he can keep her calm and more importantly, keep the crew on side, but she has mixed feelings about that. Namely, that she has never seen anyone else have that effect on her, not even Vincent. For now, however, she has chosen to hide her jealousy of him. Egil I really don't think the two have really had time to interact... Lily Rena constantly tells herself that Lily is no threat to hers and Wander's relationship. Whether she believes that, she doesn't even know. It seems that the two haven't really spoken, however, so she isn't too worried. She hopes the reason that Wander hasn't spoken to Lily is her. Sern Rena hasn't spoken to Sern very much, but from what she has seen so far, she is somehow similar to Grum in every way, and yet completely different at the same time. Family Kalruhan Lucaryn As both a warrior and a father, Kalruhan often pushed Rena quite hard in her youth, and while the two fought a lot, they often made up quite quickly. Both of them were hot headed and could be aggressive to each other, but eventually a brutal sparring match left them both laughing. As Rena grew older, she grew to understand her father's tough-love attitude towards her, as she began to realise that the world was a scary place, and her father's lessons saved her skin more than once. While in public, Rena always tried to put on a formal attitude towards him, something which he never understood. Rena's reasoning for this was that she wouldn't disappoint him if she displayed no emotion around him, as since wisening up to his lessons, that was one of her worst fears. When taken to Pandemonium by the primordials, she felt at a loss. When in a bad situation, she always had her father to look to for help, but he was gone. A few times, she panicked, thinking that she would never see him again, but time and time again, the lessons he drilled into her renewed her confidence until eventually she did find him. Aerie Goldleaf When Rena was younger, she rarely had a good relationship with her mother. Often they would talk when she had fallen out with her father over some trivial reason, and Aerie would try to calm her down, which would just provoke her, in turn upsetting Aerie. At that age, Rena had a 'survival of the fittest' mentality and believed her mother was weak, having little martial experience like her father. As she grew older and lost her impetuousness, she began to feel guilt for the way she acted as a child, though she always felt as if the rift between them was never truly healed. When the civil war began, she agreed with her father's decision to keep Aerie back at Barvielle Keep, but not for the same reasons as her father. Not knowing the full extent to Aerie's power, she thought it would be best for her to stay within the safety of the walls rather than on the battlefield, even though it meant disagreeing with her. When Alarin was killed and put on put on display at the seige of Barvielle Keep, Rena then truly understood her mother's power, and why her father had ordered her to stay. To protect the keep. Kalruhan was still recovering from a near mortal wound at the battle of Xelaphos, so Rena was prepared to lead the fight to the army of summoned beasts created the Council of Thirteen, but no leadership was needed. Not when her mother pulled down meteors from the heavens as if opening a window to let in a breeze. When she vanished from the walls and the Council turned up dead, having been obliterated by magic, Rena knew then. And if she was honest with herself, she feared. Alarin Goldleaf Rena had an extremely close bond with her older brother. Though he couldn't fight as well as she could, he could still do a number on her with his magic. While their parents were away on imperial business, the two would often keep each other company, Rena always pushing Alarin to see what mischief they could create around the keep, though she was always envious of his wit and ability to talk his way out of a situation. As the pair grew older and began training together, they learned to work together as a team. And brilliantly. Some guards at Barvielle Keep would even say that if the pair were together, they'd be unstoppable, which was put to the test at the Seige of Khârond, where Alarin was stationed to enlist the dwarves' aid in the civil war. Imperial forces attacked, and Rena had to quickly deliver supplies to the city with the Ruk Riders of the Twin Peaks. The post-battle reports state that despite areas of the city being quickly overrun by drow allied with the Empire, the two managed to hold them off for long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Rena felt invincible whenever she was with her brother, and by the time Alarin was sent alone to Silleloaarn to enlist the help of the Council of Thirteen, she couldn't help but protest. She believed that together they were a good luck charm, and that they should operate together. When she was ordered to march south, she reluctantly complied, though the army of beasts that materialised stopped her. When the Council of Thirteen showed themselves at the head of this army, they displayed Alarin's head on a spike. Since that day, Rena has never been the same. She still believes that if she had gone with him, the Council of Thirteen would not have stood a chance. They were invincible. Vicsiara Tios'n Rena never knew about her aunt when she was young. She only found out about her when Kahiier did, after Vicsiara returned to Barvielle Keep. Initially she was wary of the drow, as it seemed that she was just like any other of her cave-dwelling race; she was harsh and cruel, never showing much care. However, over time, Rena began to see the subtle ways that Vicsiara cared for her family and realised that she would do anything to protect the daughter she never realised was alive, even kill everyone in the keep if necessary. Kahiier Tios'n Rena has always had an odd relationship with Kahiier, as she is several years younger. While Kahiier and Alarin got along well, Rena always felt kind of awkward growing up, given that Kahiier doubled as a sister-figure and a guardian. As she matured, Rena learned to relax around her, and the two formed a tight bond, though when Alarin died, both had different ways of grieving, and Rena now feels like she did when she was younger, as the two have since drifted apart once more. Other Eliana Sanys Rena's story with the Empress of the Empire is a long one. Eliana at the time of their meeting was a member of an ancient assassins guild, and in her search for the Xelaran World Stone, Rena and some soldiers ended up trespassing while in the guild's headquarters located in some ruins in the north of Felis. The two met face to face when Rena parried what Eliana thought was a surprise attack. They fought, Eliana being impressed by Rena's reflexes, and Rena being impressed by the creative way the assassin used her power. Eventually, they paused fighting, having exhausted each other, and Eliana asked why Rena was trespassing. Rena explained, and Eliana, knowing that she had the blood of Emperor Rigel XIV, decided to let her go, eventually choosing to find Rena again later to help her. During that time, Emperor Quanis Raam I was Vincent Greyshine Rena didn't know Vincent for very long, initially taking his ship because the Empress didn't give her one and she didn't want to wait. Soon, though, after she got with Wander, she saw that Vincent was trying to manipulate Wander into rejoining the crew of the ship, and while Wander might have wanted it, it would not have ended well. Seeing this and acting against this put Rena and Vincent at odds often, and Vincent's intensions to annoy her did exactly that. As their journey continued, Rena's opinion of Vincent only deteriorated until Vincent's death by Wander's hands. Rena couldn't be more glad that he was killed. Category:Orphan of Fate